


The End of Her World

by DarkCloudsEverywhere



Series: Nora's journey to freedom [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, DarhkAtom, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love, Miscarriage, Nora is guilty, Pain, Ray is trying to be strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCloudsEverywhere/pseuds/DarkCloudsEverywhere
Summary: Following my story Her way to freedom's timeline, this one-shot is set before Nora has Zara. It can also be read separately.
Relationships: Nora Darhk & Ray Palmer, Nora Darhk & Sara Lance, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer
Series: Nora's journey to freedom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205288
Kudos: 1





	The End of Her World

**Author's Note:**

> Following my story Her way to freedom's timeline, this one-shot is set before Nora has Zara. It can also be read separately.

Her whole life she had been tormented by the dark side and its sombre promises. Before joining the Legends, she had never believed that she could have a happy ever after. Yet, when she joined them, when she joined him, she started believing that maybe she could be happy. She started believing that one and half years spent fighting alongside the Legends could make the world forget that there was a time when she was an evil witch.

She didn’t know that fate would be so cruel to make her pay for her deeds that way... Hell! She wished that it had never happened this way. Nora curled herself under her covers, unwilling to move. She couldn’t stop the tears from running down her cheeks. She couldn’t stop the pain from constricting her heart. She wanted to get up but she felt so weak, she felt as if her world had stopped. Unfortunately, it did. Her world had left in a pool of blood that covered her lower region.

The worst part was that he didn’t know. Ray didn’t know that they had created a soul. She wanted to wait for some time before telling him. And now, she had to mourn on her own. It would be selfish to let him know that she was pregnant and that she lost their unborn baby. Nora wiped her tears and tried to get up.

“Miss Darhk, are you certain that you don’t want me to page Dr Palmer?” Gideon asked.

“NO! Don’t you dare to call Ray!” Nora cried. But it was too late, as Ray came in the room with a smile plastered on his face.

“You will never guess what I found!” He said and she tried to fake sleepiness but he could read through her like an open book.

“Nora is everything good?” He asked as he sat next to her.

“Yes!” She replied too fast for his liking and he furrowed his brows. He tried to take her hand but she resisted.

“Are you sure that you’re all right?” He asked again.

“Of course! Don’t worry about me, Ray!” Nora said aggressively.

“Okay, I’ll let you rest. Come to me if you need anything, right?” Ray squeezed her thigh and noticed that it was damp, despite the covers.

“Nora?!” Ray said, this time removing the covers from her body, despite her grip on them, his move was so sudden that she couldn’t stop him.

“That’s… Oh God… isn’t it too much for period blood?” He wondered out loud and she burst into tears.

“That’s not…” She sighed and looked down. “I miscarried,” Nora revealed in between tears.

“I’ve known about the pregnancy for three days now, I wanted to be sure before telling you and I don’t know… I could already feel his magic and then when I woke up this morning, I could feel nothing and there was this pool of blood… And… I’m so sorry… I failed you…” She looked at her soaked pyjama pants and new tears came rolling down her tears.

“I failed both of you!” She cried and Ray was quick to react, pulling her into his embrace and just kissing the top of her head. It was hard for him too… knowing that for a while a perfect mix of Nora and him was living. He so wanted to cry with her but she was a mess, and she needed him.

“You didn’t fail us, babe.” He said the words she wanted to hear because they were the right words. She didn’t fail them, she couldn’t fail them because it was not her fault. “Unfortunately, this happens. You shall not feel guilty… It hurts but we will raise from this hardship stronger, right?” He said as he cupped her cheek and wiped her tears away. He stood up and asked Gideon if the coast was clear for them to go to the bathroom without being noticed. When the AI confirmed that they could go, he grabbed sweatpants for her with a tank top and picked some clothes for himself, he then dropped them on a chair in his room before walking to Nora.

“What are you doing?” She asked, unwilling to move.

“Let me take care of you…” He simply said and carried her to the bathroom. The bed was probably ruined but he didn’t give a damn.

They managed to reach the bathroom without being noticed and he helped her remove her clothes, trying to stop the tears when he held her bloody pants in his hands.

“Please just throw it away. I don’t want to wear it any more…” She softly said. He hummed and took her hand in his before hugging her tightly.

“We will go through this together, Nora. I know it’s hard, but we will go through this.” Ray said as his strength was weakening. Their connection allowed her to feel that he too was shattered by the event. She didn’t know what to say. She was completely broken and couldn’t ask him to stop being strong because she was actually trying to take her own strength from him. But at the same time, she didn’t want to be selfish. The child was his, too. He had every right to not be fine as well. Nora just held his hand in her tiny ones and kissed it.

“I love you, Ray.” She simply said.

“I love you too, Nora.”

They got under the shower and he took his time to clean her from all the blood, he slowly massaged her tummy, knowing that it used to be their baby’s house for a while. The realization hit him like a truck and he found himself hugging her as he finally let go and started to cry.

“I know you need me to be strong, but I’m sorry… I… It hurts…” Ray said in between sobs and Nora hugged him as she cried alongside him.

“We’ll go through this, right?” She said as she tried to maintain his optimism. “We need to!” She hugged him tightly against her chest as they let the water run down their bodies, wishing that it could also take away their pain.

“Guys! If you’re done with the shagging it would be great!” Charlie said and they finally remembered that they were not alone on the ship.

“Shall we tell them?” She asked with a tiny voice.

“I don’t feel comfortable doing so, yet,” Ray said, not meeting her eyes. He knew how close she was with Zari and Sara and didn’t want her to feel as if she was betraying them by not telling them everything.

“It’s alright. Don’t worry, let’s take this one step at a time.” Nora managed to let a smile adorn her lips. They both wrapped themselves in their towels before going out where Charlie was walking back and forth while waiting for them to leave the room.

“Bollocks! What happened to your face, mate?” She asked Nora as the young lady had puffy eyes and a red nose.

“Nothing, allergies.” Nora kept it short and both Ray and her walked away to their room.

When they reached their room, they quickly put on their clothes before standing in front of the bed. Their hearts were still heavy but they removed the covers together, deciding to throw them away instead of just washing them. Even the mattress was of no use as it was stained.

“What are we doing now?” She asked.

“Let’s just go and throw the mattress, we’ll get another one from Gideon,” Ray said. “I have an idea!” He added before going back to his lab and picking his shrinking gear. He shrunk the mattress so they could easily dispose of it. Then they went to the fabricator and had Gideon make another mattress for them.

As they were heading to their room with their brand new mattress though, they bumped into Nate.

“Oh, guys!” He said while winking suggestively at them two. “A new mattress, uh?”

“Well, uh… The other one was ruined.” Ray quickly explained. “We need to go, see you later?” He then quickly added and Nate hummed while furrowing his eyebrows. Ray wasn’t as chirpy as usual... He watched them leave and realized that something was off but he couldn’t quite figure out what was wrong.

The following days were quite as hard. Nora’s nightmares were more horrible than they used to. Ray’s usual happiness was not really the same either. The team realized that something was wrong with their number one couple but they couldn’t grasp what exactly was wrong with them.

It took Nora and Ray three weeks before they started going back to living their lives. They were still hurting, but as time went on, it was easier for them to live with the pain. Nora had a hard time leaving the guilt trap she was in. Even her various sessions with the therapist didn’t allow her to see how her past deeds didn’t make her responsible for her child’s death. Of course, Ray was doing everything to make her see that she shouldn’t feel guilty but it was difficult for him too. They were slowly going through the process of guilt when Sara finally had the guts to ask them what was wrong.

“Everything is fine,” Ray said. He was being incredibly better at lying.

“Look, I don’t believe you. You are both bothered? No, bother is not the right word. You’re unhappy. It is visible in your way of behaving. You’re clinging onto each other more than usual and Nora you ghosted us five times and didn’t join us for our book club. It never happened! Even when you were down with a cold! And not to forget that you didn’t join Zari for your usual meetings at Jitters, I had four ‘cheat days’ because of that. By the way, you guys need to tell me how you can eat all this sugar without having diabetes yet… But this is something we’ll discuss later.” Sara said. “I’m worried about you. That’s all.” Sara said and Ray looked at Nora who was holding back her tears.

She was biting on the inside of her cheek, not knowing what to say.

“Come on guys… You can trust me.” Sara said and squeezed on Nora’s shoulder softly. Nora held Sara’s hand and sighed.

“We lost our baby,” Nora revealed. “I was pregnant and I miscarried three weeks ago.” Nora didn’t cry at that time.

“Oh, God… I’m sorry! I can’t even imagine what you guys are going through. I’m sorry I asked you to tell me, I don’t even know if you were actually ready to do so!” Sara said and Nora just nodded her head.

“Don’t be sorry Sara. You were worried about us. It’s normal. Nora and I are slowly trying to get over this and for the moment, we’re just trying to be okay.” Ray said and Nora squeezed his thigh.

“If you guys need anything, just tell me!” Sara said.

“Don’t be awkward around us, okay?” Ray said and Sara hummed.

“I’ll try not to,” Sara said. “Nora, we’re having the book club tomorrow afternoon, will you join us?” Sara asked, subtly changing the topic.

“Yeah, I’ll be glad to,” Nora replied with a small smile. She knew that with their family by their side Ray and she could try and see a ray of hope in their misery.


End file.
